Sound Soul and Sound Mind within Corrupt Body
by kingdomheartsfan 986
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body or at least thats how it usually is. But Kuxri just doesn't know why but he can't remember anything from his past to help. Kuxri is a new student recruited to the DWMA. Will he find out why he is different and gain back his memories Kuxri hopes that the academy can help. This is my 1st fic so be nice Have fun
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or soul eater sadly wish I did. even tho I said OCxBair, Kuxri eventually meets the all the main cast.

name: Kuxri Htorihpes  
age: 15 yrs old  
gender: male  
race: nobody but doesn't know that  
weapon: it's a mix of soul eater(KH) and the demon sword(SE)  
appearance: has short silver hair with bangs that are a little above his eyes, wears a hoodie that looks like one of the organization with a yellow short shelve shirt underneath, black jeans with a grey belt with a heartless symbol for a buckle, to finish it off he wears normal black sneakers with sliver strips on them

My name is Kuxri Htorihpes and I'm 15 yrs. old and a new student at the DWMA. I was walking through the halls when I bump into another student "oops my bad I'm new so I don't really know where I'm going could you help me" I said. The student replied in a really clam and mature tone "why certainly I can. May I see your class sheet?" I nods searches in my bag and pulls out a piece of paper saying his classes and hands it to the student he reads as he reads I look at him and these 2 girls with him.

I then see the boy is wearing a black suit with 3 white stripes on each shoulder steam and 4 down his jacket, he was also wearing a white shirt under his jacket with a skull tie along with a matching ring on each hand and finally his eyes are golden color and hair is black with 3 white stripes on the left side stopping perfectly on front and back.

Next I look at the girls. One was taller than the other so I guess she was the shorter one's older sis. She is wearing a tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots, wears long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist, she also has dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. I'd say she was quiet pretty.

Now I look at her sister, she is also wearing a tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike her older sister she wears puffy shorts. Next I see she has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she has bigger boobs than her sister even though her sister is older and taller. She wasn't too shabby either.

After a bit he says "Ok, so this is saying you should be heading to professor Stein's room lucky for you that's where we're going. Oh let me introduce myself I'm death the kid son of lord death and these are my weapons Liz and Patti Thompson. "Hiya" "Hey" they say one after the other.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Kuxri" I said "shall we get going?" "yeah" the trio said in unison. Then Kid, Liz, Patti, and I headed down the hall to Stein's room. When we enter it just normal class room it had desk, chalkboard, so on and so forth. Kid and the girls split off before I could say thanks.

I scan the room and see an open seat next to attractive and rather well-endowed girl around sixteen or seventeen years old. She is wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also had on tight dark brown stockings on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. She was very pretty and looked of Japanese descent.

He walked over to the seat "Excuses me is this seat taken?" I ask she looks over and replies "Oh no it's not I don't mind if you sit here" she said in the sweetest most caring tone I have ever heard any one talk in I bet her friend and partner are very lucky. "Thank you ummm... I'm sorry I'm new here what might your name be I'm Kuxri pleasure to meet you" I greeted her with a bow.

She giggled "I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, nice to meet you as well" I sit down and then Tsubaki taps my shoulder yes I look over "so are you a weapon or a meister?" She asked. I was puzzled I mean sure when I got recruited to here they said there were this whole meister/weapon partnership thing and something about souls but that was it really, "I don't know really I can summon a weapon it's not like my arm turns into a sword or something like that I actually summon my weapon and wield it like a meister."

I shrugged "do you know who I could ask to find out which one I am?" She thought for a second "well…you could ask Stein he one of the best Meisters to ever live or you ask lord death in the death room. "Ok Arigatō Tsubaki-sama." I thank her with a grin "Anata no kangei Kuxri-san" she said with smile.

The bell rings and a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He has a large screw/bolt going through his head. He had zig-zag stitches all over his body and clothing he is also wearing a doctor's lab coat. So this is Stein from just seeing him for one I'm actually scared of him and he seems a little mad. Class goes by he was teaching us of something called a "nobody" it is a being that's not human nor keshin, it happens when a human goes down the path of the demon but a part of the soul is still human and that human part splits off becomes a being and then it fades away, to make things more simpler it's a being without a soul.

The class ends I say bye to kid and the girls then to Tsubaki she told me how she's a weapon with multiple forms and what her miester was like. Who knows, maybe I'll meet him later on. I went up to the professor to talk to him about my classification. "Hey professor can I ask you a question?" I said. "Of course…ummm... It's Kuxri, your new right" he replies while turning the screw in his head examining me. "yes sir… well here's my question what am I because I can't tell if I'm a weapon, miester, or both." "Hmmm… Interesting meet me in the death room around 4:30 and we will talk. For now the rest of the day is personal training but since your new to town you should try to find a place to live but for now I'll arrange for to stay with Maka Ablarn and Soul Eater Evans their good kids. Maka is one of my best students you can trust her and Soul is a pretty relaxed guy you'll get along fine'' Stein stated and walked out the room. As for me I stood there taking in the information for a bit, wondering if I'd actually get along with them, I got along with Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti so I should get along with them.

"So next is personal training huh?...Well this should be fun" I thought as I walk out the classroom to practice, once I found the field I reached my hand forward, I close my eyes, focusing on the point of my hand and feeling the energy I felt in my hand I opened my eyes and there was my weapon, the long thin blade and at the tips there were smaller blade parts, the weapon is black, hints of silver and red can be seen through the design of the blade. It was truly a weapon that people marvelled at. During my practice with the blade, I given it a name I called it Way to darkness. I have no clue why I called it that, it just seems to fit.

I turned around to the side of me and saw a girl wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles hair is light brown and her hair in pigtails She has large olive green eyes. Needless to say she was pretty cute. She was carrying a scythe with her, I'm guessing that's her weapon. She lunged forward towards her opponent and shouted ''Witch hunter!" and the scythe enlarged. My eyes widened. "so this is what a weapon can do…but I still don't understand mine" I thought then signed.

"Good job Maka, if your opponent was a witch that would've been a fatal blow" Stein said with no emotion but praised her either way…and wait a second when did he get here!?"Come here a second Maka there's someone I'd like you to meet" He continued.

She let go of the scythe and it glowed and turned into a boy with white hair swept to one side, and red eyes with heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. A natural lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He was wearing and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. The two went over to Stein as he called me over.

"Kuxri, this is Maka Albarn" he said as he pointed to the girl ''and this is Soul Eater Evans'' He said pointing to the boy. "Maka, Soul this is Kuxri, he's going to be staying with you temporally until he can find a permanent living space ok" When he had done talking he left us and Maka came up to me and told me that the rest of the day the three of us had off so the two could should me around. But I still I had to meet professor Stein in the Death room at 4:30, I wondering what he want.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours Maka and Soul showing me around they end the tour at their apartment. "We'll that's death city Kuxri" maka said as she was unlocking the door "yea that's are delightful little town"soul replied with a sarcastic tone. As soon when Maka opened the door within a split second I was on the ground being smothered by the largest pair of breast I had ever seen "oh soul-kun your finally home I've missed you sooo much!" said the large breasted girl as she kept shoving my face into her fun bags, my nose was gushing out more blood than a geyser shoots water.

To the rescue Maka roundhouses her off of me. I gasp for air and begin to catch my breath "who the *gasp* hell was that?!" I ask as I try to get my bearings "that's Blair the cat, long story on how we met and why she's living here ill tell you later" answers Maka, next all I see is Maka scolding a cat with purple fur and is wearing a little witches hat then I black out. Soul see me past out "guys and you two stop arguing for a second Kuxri just pasted out help get him inside" they carry me in place me on the couch next Maka start to bandage my head and put a damp cloth on my forehead.

" See what you did Blair by playing your 'games' you have knocked out our guest it's my first day in town" and Maka continues to rant on how irresponsible Blair was. Blair's defense is how was she suppose to know soul and I looked kinda a like to her. While that was happening I was have having these really strange visions then all these random scenes then stop to have me on a bridge and it was snowing just in case I summoned way of darkness and ready myself for a fight but instead of a hostile monster a very cute blonde girl with eyes blue like an ocean, she was wearing a sleeveless white dress that ends around mid-thigh and pale blue sandals.

"Do not be alarmed Kuxri her voiced echoed as she spoke "I am here to give you a warning. I am being held captive by a powerful witch by the name of ... oh no she has found me. I must end the link before she enters but don't worry I shall contact you" just then she was cut off by a very loud hissing noise then these purple and black arrows target the blonde girl.

I sprint over to her and push her out of the way, great I thought now the arrows on targeted on me. I drew W.O.D and guarded deflecting the volley look for her while there's no threat. I see she's hiding drawing on a sketch pad I walk over.

"who are you" I ask how do you know me?"

I can't tell you right now but what I will say is my name is Namine and look out she screams another volley of arrows.

I slash 3 arrows and deflect 2 others then throw my weapon to slash them and returns to me.

Oh Namine could you hurry up a little please I can't do this all day"I yell "I'm trying as quick as I can" she yelled back as she scribbled on her sketch pad. A giant snake appears "awww come on really, this is such crap" I complain. I flipped my sword so that I held it backhanded I ran up to attack, the creature lunged I jumped out of the way and landing on its head I stab my sword into its skull and began running down its back dragging my blade through its flesh and once I reached its tail I jumped off and the snake split in half then explodes and rematerializes into a black and red orb I walk up to it tap it with my finger and it gets absorbed into way of darkness.

Hey Namine what was that thing? Namine? I scan the area I couldn't find her I walked over to where she was earlier and there was nothing except a drawing of the battle I folded it up a slipped in my pocket then my vision began to blur then the picture blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and I bolt up and scream the house was empty except for me and one playful little cat. Blair enters the room just in a bath robe on, faceplam to the sight I thought really does she ever wear clothes.

Blair began to speak she had a playful and ditzy tone in her voice "Oh Kuxri-kun you're awake you have been out for quiet a while. Can I get you anything"she said with a smile.

She then sat in my lap I felt a trickle of blood drop but I was ok "No, I'm fine thanks Blair just a little headache, do you guys have any medicine?"  
"I don't really know let me check" she began to wave her finger in the air and I could have sworn she was chanting something about pumpkins. As soon as I knew it there was a glass of water and 2 pills I picked it up and drank the pills.  
"Hey Blair yea where's Maka and Soul" I ask  
"oh right they left a note here you go she hand me the note and I begin to read

'Dear Kuxri,  
Stein called about you meeting him at 4:30 we told him you blacked out so he told us to come instead we will explain later sincerely, Maka and Soul' I curse under my breath, ce la vie I hope it works out I thought

"Hey Kuxri" look over to Blair now sitting next to me she was looking at her feet and was blushing seeing like this a grin grew on my face

"I'm really sorry for earlier I really did think you were soul and I didn't realize they had a guest I for some reason couldn't sense you were there and to make it up to you after a very stressful day you should take a bath lets take one together!"

"Oh no no no it's very alright thank you for the offer but isn't that a little much"  
"Oh just come on she grabs my hand and drags me into the bathroom. After Blair lets go off me I look around the room while I wasn't looking she locked the door, it was a pretty standard it had a bath tub, shower, sink, ect... While I was busy looking through a closet Blair is preparing the bath next she turns on the water crap I scream in my head I try to sneak out I'm almost at the door and I step on a rubber ducky ah ah ah she teased then lifted me in the air and placed me across the room I sit down put my face in my knees and think off a way out.

"Oh Kuxri-kun the bath is ready she is about to go in then looks at me, hey come on now lets get you out of those clothes you need to relax" I nod my head back and forth saying no.  
"Well why not... Oh is this your first time being with a girl like this" I nod yes "it's alright to feel weird and awkward about this it's natural trust me you're gonna have fun trust me" I look up at Blair I try to see her face but her fun bag are in the way she pats my head "how bout you change in the closet does that sound good"she offers ok I replied so I change then get in the tub with Blair, she tried to bring but stuff to talk about but I was too embarrassed to say anything.

After 10 or 15 minutes I relax ask Blair a question " Hey Blair" yea "are you a witch since you can use magic" oh no remember when Maka called me Blair the cat well that's it I am just a simple cat with a large amount of magical energy"huh no wonder its because your a cat I love cats I mean... Damn it" I fumble out of my mouth

she giggled then drifted over to me grabbed my arms and put 'em around her stomach I try to relax so I don't do anything stupid I take a deep breath. It smells like any baths soap but the strongest I think I know what you are Kuxri-kun " I'm silent listening to the cat's every word " Your a nobody a creature without a soul that why you alway moved from place to place you're looking for a strong soul to be with and have around until you were recruited to the DWMA you could find any and now I think... you... have.. And just like that we kiss I pull back when I here Maka's voice and the sound of an opening door.

"Awww crap what is gonna happen if she finds us like this" I panic clam down clam down she said and I do don't worry they will think I'm taking a bath and I'll say you went for a walk and teleport you out side the apartment "alright let's do that" someone knocks 'hey Blair you in there it's Maka' yea I'm here 'great do you know where Kuxri is' I think he went for a walk 'alright here up its time for dinner'. Blair uses her magic 1. to have me clothed and dry 2. She teleports me outside the apartment I get surrounded by a glowing Jack-o-Lantern and when she finishes the spell.

Zap I'm outside the apartment oh my god I thought she did it I'm alright then I walk to the door I enter I see Maka cooking and soul is putting some groceries away. "Hey guys 'hey' they repile "so what did you do with Stein?" I contiue 'Nothing really he just want us to give this to you' soul hands me an envelope it's addressed to me I open it its instructions to a location it had a picture of the area it was the bridge from my dream.

I search through my pocket I pulled out the drawing "No way that was actually real then that means Namine is in trouble but who is that witch. Maka, Soul have you ever fought a witch that use snakes or purple and black arrows to fight?!" They looked at each other Maka said "their is only one witch that use that kind of magic Medusa Gorgon." Soul interject S.O.B I thought she died Crona killed her. Apparently not she some how survived added by Maka where is this bridge I said while showing them the picture.

"It... Can't be... said one after the other that's the bridge where we fought the wolf guy right Maka" Soul asked Maka as he tries to remember. 'yea I think so' says Maka. "do you remember where it is?!" I yell 'yes' squeaks Maka "then lets go go go" i order "we can't for more than one reason" said Maka "fine when the soonest we can go?" I ask

"In 2 days we can leave" says soul. I nod to display I understand continue to look through the envelope when suddenly a wild purple cat in a witch hat jumps into my lap *meow*(whatcha doin? did you miss me?)

I begin to pet the kitty I'm look at some info on a mission I'm going on and yes I did I answer back to her. *Meow*(come with me) she purred as she was pulling on my shirt ok ok I'll go I pick her up and carry her to the hall *meow*(go Maka's room) As you command I enter Maka's room pretty normal a desk bed ect... Their are a lot of books in here.

Blair jumps out of my hands and walks to one of those kitty condo things *meow mew*(stand still for me kay) I nod and in a single moment I open my eyes to see I'm at Blair height in cat form ~meow~(let me guess I'm a cat) *meow*(yup and a not to shabby looking either) she motions her head to follow we enter the condo wow I thought ~meow~(it's much bigger on the inside) *meow mew*(yea I know right it's so cool can you wait for a sec) I nod. Blair begins to chat about pumpkins again I find her whole Halloween theme cute.

She then become engulfed in purple smoke. She appears back in normal clothes well for her I guess. Her appearance is of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple catlike ears with pink tips instead of human ears. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She dressed witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots.

I just sat there (still as a cat) and stared wide eyed at her and the first thing that I thought was 'so sexy'. she smirked I think she knew what I was thinking.  
"well my little kitten" she said as she picked me up a pet me it felt relaxing. then she put me on her shoulder.  
'meewo' (this is awesome, can you make me part cat)  
hmmm... I don't maybe she replied with a giggle  
and after that she then she then begins showing me around her place

She started with the living quarters, there were 5 separate rooms 4 medium size bedroom and 1 master's. I guess the 4 are guest rooms and the master's is Blair's. next she showed me the kitchen the only food there was fish I guess causes she a cat. And finally a giant bath house, the thing don't get is how is there a hot spring in this ... whatever this whole place is a big ball of wibbly wobbly magika wagika.  
"Well thats all to show you of my little home" said Blair  
*meow* (great now can I to back to normal please)  
ok sure pumkin pumpumpkin transform! she says with excitement  
I then became engulf with purple smoke my paws became hands next my arms and legs formed and after that my torso and head began to appear. I stood up back to my normal form but I did feel different for one I had no clothes except for some boxers. my face went really red, Blair giggle at my embarrassment and that didn't help me feel more comfortable about the situation. so naturally went I fell embarrassed I cover my face with my hood but I didn't have it but something was covering my face when I look at it they were ears 'CAT EARS'  
"What the hell why do I have cat ears "I look behind me and I also have a tail "WHAT THE FUCK Blair help me I mean what going on here!" I yell.  
"Well then hmmm... this is interesting this has never happen before well except for the first time I changed human sooo... I guess this is normal do you not like them?"  
"No No No I think its awesome but its just really weird does this mean I part cat now or what?"  
"I don't know I guess so." she replied while playing with my tail  
"Hey stop it" I grabbed my tail away from her "Also where are my clothes you crazy cat?!"  
"Right here" she said with a smug grin as she pulled out my clothes wrapped up. I picked them up and began to find a room and change but there was a problem the tail and the ears. I called over Blair to help me out.

After that i got settled in with Blair. We be came roommates, I lived in a guest room but as soon picked my own room Blair tried to convince me to room with her. To tell you the truth I almost said yes, I laughed at my stupidity I declined and said I'm I'll stay in my own room.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours of hanging out with Blair relaxing but mostly trying to escape from her uhhhh... how do put this her "hugs" I left to see what Maka and Soul were doing. When I entered the room they were in it seemed like only 5 minutes to them but for me and Blair it felt like hours.

so since they haven't noticed I left or even arrived I change into my cat form and mess with them . I began to walks up to soul and tug at his leg with my paw 'meow' soul noticed me and picked me up. "Hey maka I think either another cat followed us home or one Blair's friend came by to vist." Soul replied

"hmmm..." Maka said as she was still cooking she turned around and saw me trying to climb we mnt. Soul Eater Evans. "hahah you know he is kinda cute" she then picked me up and pet me "I like his coat its Sliver and his collar what kinda charm is this do you know soul"

"I don't know Maka maybe we should ask Kuxri. Hey Kuxri do you... Where did you go?"

"Kuxri gone" Maka said then they looked at each other "BLAIR!"

Blair entered the room 'yes soul-kun' soul began yelling about where the hell am I and blah blah blah. I jumped off from Maka's grip and landed then walked to Blair 'meow' (follow my lead when I change you change alright). Blair nodded in agreement "I don't know where he is but I'm sure he is really close tho." I grabbed her paw my cheeks burned a little then I started to change so did Blair. When we finished we Did a little pose. I felt embarrassed so I covered my face with my ears but I did peak through a little. 'Ta da' I saw their faces with such surprise.

Maka was the first to speak "Ummm... could explain what just had happen..."

"Well its kind of long story, Blair would you like to explain?" I ask her  
"nope I'm fine you can." she replied  
'uhgg fine' I thought "ok so its like this..." And I began to explain what happened over the dinner Maka cooked

"So let me get this straight Blair turned you into a cat showed, you her trans-dimensional house, then when changing you back something went wrong and made you part cat and now you two are going to be living together" Soul then recapped  
"yea pretty much guys is that cool with you Maka and Soul" I said through a mouthful of noodles "oh great food Maka"  
Maka then spoke "Thank you Kuxri and yes this seems fine"  
"Yea its seems cool enough" Soul agreed

"Hey guys I'm tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed good night." I said as I walked over to my files, organized them and walked towards the my mini-house. The duo said good night and Blair followed behind me.

I decide to take a long hot shower. Today was 'interesting'. I was talking to myself it helps me think. My muscles were tense I was hoping it this would relax. After ten minutes I here the door open.

"Blair I know that's you please could you just leave me alone we can hang out..., what?"

"Hello Kuxri I thought I find you here."

"What?!"

"I told you I would I talk to you again."

"WHAT?!"

"Namine how, what, why, I thought you were trapped by that witch you told me about."

"Namine how, what, why, I thought you were trapped by that witch you told me about?! How the hell did you escape? How did you find me here?" I was asking question at a million miles a minute

"Hey, hey, hey clam down its alright I escaped from her but she'll most likely be trying to find me" she replied trying to comfort me

I breath ok "I will let explain everything after three things. 1: would you like some tea, tea always was how I relax 2: how did you get in here Blair put a spell in here that only let's certain people and 3: Why did you come to talk to me in the it shower." I asked her. I felt my cheeks burning while I sat next to Namine , no it not cause I like her I mean sure she's pretty but I don't know it's just I'm wearing nothing but a towel. Yeah... I was kinda rushed out of the bathroom.

When I asked my third question I could tell that she was blushing even more awkward she was trying not to stare. I looked at her I feel nervous and happy and excited. I felt right with her.

"Hey Namine I know you what to talk but can I change into some clothes please?" I asked. She nods then I get up I begin to walk towards my closet but with my luck I trip and fall I land on my back. Namine comes over to help me up but we just end up just staring at each other. I sit up I slip my hand in hers. I then begin to speak "Namine I don't know why but..."

"I know" she says then she kisses me. The kiss felt amazing its was passionate. Then I open my eyes to Blair, she was wearing one of her skimpy bikinis to I guess surprise me with how my day has been I guess I excepted as much.

"Mmph Blair I.. I can explain. Bl..Blair this is Namine" I say terrified. 'Hi' Namine replies. I look into Blair's eyes to say I'm sorry it just happened but all I saw were tears then my face began to sting 'Baka' then Blair ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

I really fucking hate my life right now. I have fallen for two beautiful and amazing girls. And now save one who might be the only key to who I am. As I jump out the window I become shrouded in darkness practically chocking on it, I blackout.

I begins to see a vision I am in a dark room with nothing it but me and Namine but she trapped in some kind of cage. It's made is purple energy and be guarded by some snake looking creature.

"Namine don't worry I get you out!" I yell, I then summon way of darkness and go for a swing at the cage but the snake just send me flying backwards on landing hard on my back.

"Foolish boy what make you think you can defeat me and save her? You stupid useless weakling!" Medusa's voiced echoed

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! What makes me think I can defeat you and save her is because no one and I MEAN NO ONE will ever threaten the ones I love without punishment. Namine I promise you I will find you and save you!" I yell at the top of my lungs and when I finish my speech and person in a black clock wielding a black and a white sword break open the cage and free Namine. The vision blurred and then I woke up in a bed in a room of nothing but white with a boy about my age with spikey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes in a familiar looking coat.

"Hey how was the dream?" Said the boy "I'm Roxas by the way"

"It was fine and thank you." I said in a confused voice "So where exactly am I?"

"Castle oblivion it's an old Organization XIII base but they don't use it anymore..." He say but I cut him off.

"Wait wait wait... what?! Who is this Organization XIII, why am I here and how do I get out of here I need to save my friend!" I demand. I get out of the bed I was in and there was a mirror right next to the bed. I see that my clothes have been changed. My black hoodie had been changed to a full body trench coat no hood tho but next to the mirror was a hat stand with a black fedora with a sliver ribbon that wrapped around the hat and hung off, I put on. I guess this replaced the hood and the rest of my clothes were the same just black and sliver.

"Nice clothes and your 'friend' didn't seem like more than that anyway she is still with the witch but she is protected" Roxas says

"I like it yea this is cool and as long as she is... HEY! Oh hey I forgot my name is Kuxri" I said I walk over to Roxas and put my arm out for a hand shake he shake. Roxas then guides me outside off the room into a large courtyard I look down to see to some people sparing. A guy with red very spikey red hair wielding two chakram and shooting fire. Another was a girl with short black hair and blue eye wielding a giant key and she had an aura of light around her.

Roxas jumps off the railing down to the courtyard eh why not so I jump off as well. The duo stop sparing and turns towards me and Roxas. The guy with red hair speaks first.

"Ahhh good to see your awake. Hi I'm Axel and this is Xion." He says

"Hiya nice to meet you I like your clothes way cooler than these cloaks" Xion said

Thank you I'm Kuxri nice to meet the two of yo... yo..." I was choking on the last word I began coughing and gasping for air. My stomach was on fire. The others backed up a little to give me some space. I then began to cough up what felt like blood but thicker and was it black?...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there reader I know I haven't updated my stories in a loooonnnggg time and I'm sorry for that I have been busy with school, family, stuff in general. It also doesn't help that I have had writer's block for a while. I hope you guys are enjoying the stories. Well if any of you want to suggest an idea for me to use because I get stuck a lot just put it in the review section or pm me thank well it been a pleasure talking late

-KHF


End file.
